Lista de Episodios
Esta es una lista de episodios del anime Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, este abarca desde la saga de Introducción, hasta la saga de Recuperando a Sasuke, episodios 1 al 135, después de eso para dar tiempo al manga, se introducen la saga Relleno desde el episodio 136 al 220, con excepción de que el 141/142 y 220 tienen partes del manga. Luego de la saga Relleno, comienza la segunda temporada del anime llamada Naruto Shippūden (Naruto, Crónicas del Huracán en español), el cual comienza en la saga El Rescate del Kazekage hasta actualmente en la saga Resurrección del Diez Colas la cual va por el episodio #367. Algunos episodios son 2 o 3 capítulos de manga pasados a anime y otros son sólo relleno. El relleno son historias creadas por TV Tokyo para que el manga no se atrase a la serie, las cuales se unen a la trama original del Manga. En ocasiones estos rellenos sirven para aclarar dudas referentes al Manga, aunque la mayoría son historias alternas que el Manga no alcanza a abarcar. =Naruto.= ''Sagas'' ''Introducción. Esta saga "'Introducción" Es la primera Saga Oficial de la primera temporada y del Ánime "Naruto", comprende los primeros 5 episodios y el Opening que abarca es ROCKS y el Ending es Wind. Hacia el país de las Olas "Hacia el país de las Olas" Es la segunda Saga Oficial de la primera temporada de Naruto. Comprende desde el episodio 6 hasta el episodio 19 y el Opening que abarca es ROCKS y el Ending es Wind. Exámenes Chūnin Esta saga se nombra "Exámenes Chūnin " Y es la tercera Saga Oficial del Ánime Naruto. Comprende desde el episodio 20 hasta el episodio 67 y los Openings que abarcan son ROCKS (20-25), Haruka Kanata (25-52) y Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (53-67) y los Endings que abarcan Wind (20-25), Harmonia (26-51), Viva★rock (52-64) y ALIVE (64-67). La invasión a Konoha Esta saga se nombra "La invasión a Konoha" Y es la cuarta Saga Oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 68 hasta el episodio 80 y los Openings que abarca son Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (68-78) y GO (79-80) y los Endings que abarcan ALIVE (68-77), Ima Made Nando Mo (78-80) La Búsqueda de Tsunade Esta saga se nombra "La Búsqueda de Tsunade" y es la quinta saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 81 hasta el episodio 100 y el opening que abarca es GO y los endings que abarcan Ima Made Nando Mo(81-89), Ryūsei (90-100). La Verdadera Cara de Kakashi Esta saga se nombra "'''La verdadera cara de Kakashi" Y es la septima Saga del Ánime "Naruto". Comprende solamente el episodio 101 y el Opening que abarca es GO!!! y el Ending que abarca es Ryūsei. ''El País del Té Esta saga se nombra '"El País del Té" Y es la octava Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 102 hasta el 106 y el Opening que abarca es GO (102-103) y Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (104-106) y los Endings que abarcan son Ryūsei (102-103), Mountain a Go Go two (104-106) y Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (116-128). Es una saga de Relleno. Recuperando a Sasuke Uchiha Esta saga se nombra "Recuperando a Sasuke Uchiha" Y es la novena Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 107 hasta el 135 y el Opening que abarca es Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (107-128) y No Boy, No Cry (128-135) y los Endings que abarcan son Mountain a Go Go two (106-115), Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (116-128) y Nakushita Kotoba (129-135). Relleno Esta saga se nombra "'''Relleno" La décima y última Saga Oficial de la temporada "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 136 hasta el 220 y el Opening que abarca es No Boy, No Cry (136-153), Namikaze Satellite (154-178), Re:member (179-202) y Yura Yura (203-220), y los Endings que abarca son Nakushita Kotoba (136-141), Speed (142-153), Soba ni iru kara (154-165), Parade (166-178), Yellow Moon (179-191), Pinocchio (192-202) y Scenario (203-220) Es una saga hecha de Relleno que se hizo para que el MANGA se adelantará, tiene algunos capítulos del Manga también. =Naruto Shippūden= ''Sagas'' ''El rescate del Kazekage Esta Saga "'El Rescate del Kazekage" Es la undécima Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto" Y la primera de la temporada "Shippūden", comprende los primeros 32 episodios y los Openings que abarcan son Hero's Come Back y Distance, y los Endings son Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star, Michi ~ to you all y KIMI MONOGATARI. El tan esperado reencuentro Esta saga "El tan esperado reencuentro" Es la decimasegunda Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el episodio 33 hasta el 53 y el Opening que abarca es Distance, y los Endings son KIMI MONOGATARI y Mezamero! Yasei. Los Doce Guardianes Ninja Esta saga "Los Doce Guardianes Ninja" Es la decimatercera Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el episodio 54 hasta el 71 y el Opening que abarca es BLUE BIRD, y los Endings son Sunao na Niji y Broken Youth Esta saga es de Relleno pero se compone de unos capítulos del MANGA. Los destructores inmortales, Hidan y Kakuzu Esta saga "Los destructores inmortales, Hidan y Kakuzu" Es la decimacuarta Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el episodio 72 hasta el 88 y los Opening que abarcan son BLUE BIRD y CLOSER, y los Endings son Broken Youth y Long Kiss Goodbye. El Arribo del Tres Colas Esta saga "El arribo del Sanbi" Es la decimaquinta Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el episodio 89 hasta el 112 y los Opening que abarcan son CLOSER y Hotaru no Hikari, y los Endings son Long Kiss Goodbye, BACCHIKOI y Shinkokyuu, esta Saga es de Relleno, pero algunos capiíulos son adaptados del MANGA. La promesa del maestro y la venganza Esta saga "La promesa del maestro y la venganza" Es la decimasexta Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el episodio 113 hasta el 143 y los Opening que abarcan son Hotaru no Hikari y Sign, y los Endings son Shinkokyuu, My ANSWER y Omae Dattanda. La activación del seis colas Esta Saga "La activación del seis colas" Es la decimaseptima Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el episodio 144 hasta el 151 y el Opening que abarca es Sign, y los Endings son Omae Dattanda y For You esta Saga esta compuesta de Relleno. Los dos salvadores Esta Saga "La invasión de Pain" Es la decimaoctava Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el capítulo 152 hasta el 175 y los Opening que abarcan son Sign y Toumei Datta Sekai y los Endings son For You, Jitensha y Utakata Hanabi. Saga del pasado: El lugar de Konoha Esta Saga "Historias de Konoha" Es la decimanovena Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el episodio 176 hasta el 196 y los Opening que abarcan son Toumei Datta Sekai y Diver, y los Endings son Utakata Hanabi, U can do it! y Mayonaka no Orchestra, esta Saga esta compuesta por capítulos de Relleno y algo del Manga. La Reunión de los Cinco Kages Esta saga "La Reunión de los Cinco Kages" Es la vigésima Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el episodio 197 al episodio 222 y los Opening que abarcan son Diver y Lovers, y los Endings son Mayonaka no Orchestra, Freedom y Yokubou o Sakebe!!!. Vida paradisíaca en un barco Esta Saga "Vida paradisíaca en un barco" Es la vigésimoprimera Saga Oficial del Anime "Naruto", Ésta comprende desde el episodio 223 hasta el 242. Los Opening que abarca son Lovers y Newsong , y los Endings son ''Yokubou o Sakebe!!! , Place to Try , y By My Side, ''esta compuesta por capítulos de Relleno. El control del Kyūbi y el encuentro del destino Esta Saga "El control del Kyūbi y el encuentro del destino" Es la vigésimasegunda Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto". Ésta saga comprende desde el episodio 243 hasta al 275. El Opening que abarca es Newsong, y su Ending es By My Side. Los dos predestinados Esta Saga "Los dos predestinados" Es la vigésimatercera Saga Oficial de "Naruto". ''C''elebrando los 10 años de emisión continua del anime Naruto ésta Saga comprende desde el episodio 257 hasta el 260. El Opening que abarca es Totsugeki rokku y su Ending es Cascade, esta Saga está compuesta por episodios de Relleno. Los siete espadachines ninjas legendarios Esta Saga "Los siete espadachines ninjas legendarios" es la vigésimacuarta Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", comprende del episodio 277-289. Los Openings que abarca la primera parte son Totsugeki rokku y Moshimo y sus Endings son Kono Koe Karashite, y MOTHER. Chikara La Saga "Chikara" es la vigésimoquinta Saga del Ánime "Naruto", ésta comprende desde el episodio #290 hasta el #295. El Opening que la abarca es Moshimo, y su Ending es MOTHER (Relleno). La Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, los Enemigos del Otro Mundo Esta Saga "La Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, los Enemigos del Otro Mundo" es la vigésima sexta Saga Oficial del Anime "Naruto", comprende del episodio 296-320. Los Openings que abarca son Moshimo y Niwaka Ame Ni mo Makezu, los Endings son Sayonara Memory, I Can Hear y Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroad of Beginnings~. La Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Sasuke e Itachi Esta Saga "La Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Sasuke e Itachi" es la vigésimaséptima Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", esta saga abarca los episodios del #321 al #340. Los openings que abarca son Niwaka Ame Ni mo Makezu y Tsuki no Ōki-sa y los Ending son Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroad of Beginnings~ y Black Night Town. Resurrección del Diez Colas Esta Saga "Resurrección del Diez Colas" es la vigésimaoctava Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", la primera parte de esta saga empieza en el episodio #341 y finaliza en el #348 porque es interrumpida por una saga de relleno, pero está en proceso actualmente. El opening que abarca es Tsuki no Ōki-sa y los Ending son Black Night Town y Niji. Kakashi Arco ANBU: El Shinobi que vive en las sombras Esta Saga "Kakashi Anbu Hen: El Shinobi que vive en las sombras" es la vigésimanovena Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", esta saga empezó en el episodio 349. Los Openings que abarca es Tsuki no Ōki-sa y Guren y los Endings es Niji y FLAME, esta compuesta por episodios de relleno. Resurrección del Diez Colas (Continuación) Es la continuación de la vigésimaoctava Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", la '''Resurrección del Diez Colas. La continuación comienza en el episodio #362 y está en proceso actualmente. El opening que abarca es Guren y los ending son FLAME y Never Change. ''Referencias'' Categoría:Complementos de la Serie